


The Spice of Secrecy

by rynling



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynling/pseuds/rynling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bowser, jealous of Mario, finally asks Peach a question he's been dreading: "Why don't you just tell him?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spice of Secrecy

Peach flopped back onto the bed with a satisfied smile on her face. 

Bowser gazed down at her. She was lovely to behold.

She stretched out contentedly, looking up at Bowser. 

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" she teased, noticing his uncharacteristically solemn expression. 

"It's nothing, it's just..." 

It wasn't often that Bowser was at a loss for words. He had more castles and minions and glittering gold coins than he could keep track of, but his greatest desire was the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. He wanted her in his bed and at his side, and she was both, but far less often than he wished. He yearned for her, but she was forever returning to her own castle after being "rescued" by Mario, an insolent cretin who seemed to have no idea what the captured maiden was getting up to with her fearsome kidnapper. 

At the beginning of his dalliance with Peach, Bowser had toyed with Mario, not daring to hurt him by fighting him in earnest. As the years went by and Mario became an ever more persistent annoyance, Bowser had begun to suspect that he could not defeat Mario even if he wanted to. The plumber had even gone so far as to trounce his kids, who had somehow persuaded Peach to allow them to spirit her away in an attempt to please their adoptive father. 

Bowser scanned his eyes over the pillows he had bitten and the ruined bedspread he had clawed. He wondered whether he had performed such violence to supply Peach with the passion that she demanded or whether he had at some point subconsciously used her body as a substitute recipient of his hatred for Mario. 

"It's just, why don't you just tell him?"

"Tell him?" Peach knew instantly what he was referring to, but she wouldn't allow him to weasel his way out of bringing up the topic directly. 

"You know, tell Mario. That we're together." 

"Is that what we are? Together?" Peach sat up on the bed and drew her knees to her chest. Bowser caught a glimpse of her still-slick sex and looked away. He sat cross-legged and positioned himself to face her, his spiked tail hanging over the edge of the bed. 

"Do you have a better way to describe what we were just doing? You didn't seem to mind it so much when you were screaming my name."

"The expression 'together' implies that you don't make me do all the work."

"I DO NOT MAKE YOU DO ALL THE WORK. I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM SUPREMELY SKILLED AT – " 

"Calm down, tough guy," Peach laughed, cutting him off. She smoothed her hair with her hands, taking a moment to choose her next words. "I guess it's a valid question – "

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT IT'S A VALID QUESTION. I AM A KING, AND ALL MY QUESTIONS ARE VALID." 

Peach grinned at his show of injured pride and leaned back onto one of the undamaged pillows, spreading her legs in a fan towards Bowser. She allowed his fascinated eyes to drink her in, drawing out a comfortable silence. He found her fearless offering of her soft and unblemished flesh to be endlessly arousing, and she knew it. He cupped one of her feet in his hands, and she shivered in pleasure at the touch of his cool scales against her warm skin. 

"Why do you think I should tell Mario?" she asked, wrapping a strand of her hair around her finger. 

"BECAUSE I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF HIM INTERRUPTING US. OBVIOUSLY." 

Peach glared at Bowser.

Bowser sighed. "I want to spend more time with you." 

"Surely you must comprehend why I can't tell him. He wouldn't even begin to understand. Perhaps you can appreciate this more than anyone – he's like a child playing at having an adventure. He sees everything in primary colors, and he truly believes in conceits like honor and virtue. He assumes the part of the brave knight and saves the pure-hearted princess from the terrible dragon. I know this is selfish, but I want to see the world through his eyes. Do I have to give up all of my innocence to rule a kingdom?" 

Bowser bared his teeth in a rictus of smile. "AM I NOT INNOCENT ENOUGH FOR YOU?"

Peach laughed softly as she sat up and drew closer to him. She took one of his hands and turned it over, massaging the tender underside of his wrist, which was usually concealed under a leather brace. 

"Did I not once represent the same sort of carefree existence to you? Don't I still?"

"Maybe I should have Mario kidnap me, and then you can rescue me for a change," Bowser grumbled. 

"I need my fantasy of Mario the hero in the same way that my kingdom needs its fantasy of Mario the savior. Besides, don't you need your own fantasy of Mario the enemy?" 

"I NEED NO SUCH THING. ONE DAY I'M GONNA SMASH THAT LITTLE TWERP ONCE AND FOR ALL."

Peach smiled and ran her lips down one of Bowser's fingers, drawing her tongue along his claw before kissing the smooth pad underneath. 

"And you know," Peach continued, resting her head under his chin, "we've been doing this for some time now. How can I be certain you won't grow tired of me? There are other princesses. Princess Daisy of Sarasaland, for instance."

"THAT WAS... That was a long time ago." 

"What about Rosalina? Wouldn't you like to rule the galaxy with her?" 

"Don't you get it? I wanted to remake the world so that I could be with you." 

"You see? The more we keep playing this game, the more you want me. If I tell Mario, you both lose. He loses his adventures, and you lose your reason to keep chasing me. And isn't that what you ultimately desire? The thrill of chasing me?" 

Bowser brushed his lips against Peach's hair. "That's not it," he whispered. "That's not what I want at all."

Peach leaned away from him. "Would you like me to give you everything you want so easily?"

She kissed Bowser and, with a flick of her wrist, summoned a magical cat bell into her hand. 

"Speaking of which, I brought something I think you're going to enjoy." 

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO MAKE ME WEAR THAT."

Peach smiled. She would make him do whatever she wanted, because that's how he liked it.


End file.
